


DS Drabbles

by KyaFalcone



Series: Decisions Universe [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Felicity's Family Photos, Flirting, Gen, Shipping wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles for Decision Switch that won't leave my head.  They may or may not end up appearing in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> While writing chapter 22, this image would not leave my head. Unfortunately it included Team Arrow, which is a long time coming for Decisions. But I wanted to share so I made a whole new thing for you guys!

After her new team found out about her previous vigilante family, Felicity started to share that part of herself.  It started small.  A momento from Gotham on her desk.  A constantly open window linking her computers with Barbara's.  Bringing a dog bed for when Ace was with her.

Soon she decided to bring something out of storage that meant the world to her.  She brought it down when everyone else was out, then left it on her desk.  The first one of Team Arrow to spot the change was Roy, who sometimes sat in her chair.

"Hey!" he called out to Oliver and John, who were sparring.  When he had their attention, he continued with his question.  "Have you guys seen this?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow and both moved to see what the young man was talking about.  There on Felicity's desk, was a framed photograph.  The frame was wooden with the word "Family" carved into the bottom.  It was the picture itself that was most interesting.

The background contained a large amount of computer screens and what looked like cave walls.  Immediately in front of the screens were two smiling women, one they recognized on sight.  Felicity.  She was leaning against the large keyboard while a red haired woman sat in a large backed desk chair.  Diggle recognized the woman from descriptions, Barbara Gordon.

Seated at Felicity's feet was a young dark haired man, wearing a long black shirt and an open red leather vest.  A mass of blonde curls could be spotted in his lap.  The curls connected to a bare foot woman in skintight black with a gold belt around her waist.  Another young woman, this time with black hair, was doubled over by Barbara.  Her outfit was completely black, from what they could see, and a hood hung around her neck.  The three young people appeared to be in mid laugh.  Each one showing mirth.

At the very edge of the picture stood a black haired, blue eyed man.  He was wearing black pants and a grey shirt.  He looked to be shaking his head at the others in the picture.  Roy recognized him as Bruce Wayne.

"That's them, right?" Roy asked the older men.  "The Bat Family?"  He used the moniker Felicity so often used.

"Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon," Diggle pointed out the ones he recognized.

"The boy is Tim Drake," Oliver grunted.  "Wayne's ward."

"I think the others are Stephanie and Cassandra," Roy continued, remembering the different stories Felicity would tell him.  "Not sure which is which."

None of the men mentioned the new addition to Felicity.  They let the picture be.  Though each one wondered why she moved to Starling when her family was in Gotham.  After the picture, not a whole lot moved into the lair.  At least nothing the men spotted.

* * *

Sara returned from her trip.  When she did, she was carrying a large manila envelope.  After stashing her gear, the Black Canary walked towards the brunette woman.  She waited until Felicity was done with whatever she was working on.  Then she pounced.

"So, should I ask why a no faced man told me to give you this?"

Felicity's head spun to see what Sara meant.  When she spotted the envelope, the tech squealed and jumped towards the package.  Sara quickly moved it out of reach.

"Answer the question."

"Question," Felicity replied.

"Yeah," Sara shot back, "my question."

Felicity laughed.  "No, no. The vigilante, Question."  When no look of understanding showed, she continued.  "He's a friend. He has this weird mask that makes his face completely featureless. And he sometimes talks in riddles. He's the one that found Helena for me."

Sara nodded reluctantly.  The others of Team Arrow had never understood why Felicity reached out to a woman who threatened her and hurt the team.  They just wrote it off as a Felicity thing.  The blonde handed over the package.

"So what's in it?" she asked.

Felicity grinned like she was the cat that caught the canary.  "Pictures. I asked if he could get me a few from Alfred for me."  A raised eyebrow was the only answer she received.  "The photo on my desk?" Felicity motioned to the "Family" frame.  "Alfred took that when everyone was just goofing off. He's got a bunch of them saved. This one is the only one I have myself because it would've been too dangerous before, but I figure I can have some down here. It's kinda nice being able to remember the good times I had in Gotham. So I asked if he could get me a few others. Sorry, I didn't think he would just hand them off to you or you've warned you about him."

As Felicity continued to babble, she began to pull out different pictures.  The first was of, who they now knew was, Stephanie and Tim.  They were curled up on a couch with a faint blue light coming from off frame.  The next picture was of Bruce Wayne and another black haired man, this one just a little shorter than Bruce, who Felicity identified as Dick.  Another photo of Dick, this time with his arms wrapped around a black dress clad Barbara.  Lastly was an image of a strawberry blond man and Helena Bertinelli, the man holding up a peace sign for the camera.

"So that's Question?" Sara pointed to the man in the last photo.

"Mhm," Felicity hummed.  "His name's Victor. I guess he's okay with you guys knowing since he sent me this one. He's Stephanie's brother figure. We spent a lot of time together when I first got into the whole vigilante thing."

The next day, the pictures when in their own frames.  They were scattered around the computer screens, though none of them got in her way.  Roy and Sara started to ask more about the people she considered family.

* * *

The last addition Felicity brought it, was a photo in an almost identical frame to the first picture she had brought into the lair.  This time, the "Family" was at the top.  And the image itself was different.

Oliver was the first to spot it.  Seated opposite the first photo was a group picture taken by Carly when they had all gone to Big Belly.  They were at a big corner booth, with Thea, Roy, Diggle, Sara, Laurel, Felicity, and Oliver himself all crowded together.  Laurel and Sara were captured as they shoved fries into the others mouth.  Diggle was looking to the sky as if for patience.  Thea collapsed onto Felicity, both women laughing as Roy stuffed his mouth full of cheesy fries.

"I had a hard time deciding," Felicity spoke up from behind him.  He turned his head so he could see her.  "There are so many moments I felt represented us. But," she looked up at him with bright eyes and a soft smile, "you can see your smile in this one."


	2. Mine is Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my head since I added Victor to the cast. Enjoy.

"I'm telling you, she'll go with Bruce."

"No, man. Oliver."

"Bruce was her first."

"Yeah, but she and Oliver have chemistry."

"What? So does she and Bruce!"

"Yeah, but she lives in Starling."

"You know what, put your money where your mouth is."

"Fifty bucks."

Lyla and Helena just rolled their eyes at their significant others.  They continued to listen to the men go back and forth on who the young tech would end up with.

"Honestly," Helena whispered, "I think they should just have a threesome."

"Mm. It would handle things nicely."

"And is very nice to think about."

"That it is. That it is."


	3. Pumpkin Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because Dick took over the Halloween chapter, the little scene I had planned has been moved to the drabbles. Have some Bruce/Felicity!
> 
> I smiled while writing this whole thing.

The beautifully dressed woman stood off in a corner of the ballroom.  She was tempted to bail but their little group was planning on spending the night at the Manor.  Not a lot of places she could bail _to_ , though she was tempted to go searching for the vigilante HQ.

"I hate it when I'm right," Felicity muttered to herself.

She had told Barbara that she'd be out of place at the party.  The last one she had gone to was crashed by one of Gotham's Baddest.  Not a whole lot of partying went on that night.  This one, she was spending most of her time alone in a corner a glass of wine in hand.

She couldn't blame her friends.  They were far more used to the environment and probably didn't realize how much she felt left out.  Well, Victor probably knew.  He had made a point of finding her every hour for a dance.  Sometimes she would get switched to Tim if he and Steph were nearby on the dance floor.  But Victor couldn't be everywhere at once and there were quite a few socialites, politicians, and business folk wanted his attention.

"So, whose blood are you enjoying tonight?"

Felicity startled and spun around to find Bruce watching her with his piercing blue eyes.  She glared at him for scaring her.  She raised her glass and too a long sip of the red liquid.

"Seems to be some poor fellow who startled me," she replied, liking her lips.

When Bruce threw back his head to laugh, the brunette couldn't hide the smile her lips pulled into.  It wasn't often she saw her most powerful friend let go of his poise.  And she had spotted his corporate and party mask throughout the night as she watched her friends in the new environment.

"Poor fellow indeed. Now why are you all by yourself? I thought a mistress of the night would be out seducing innocent party-goers."

"And who says I'm not just taking a break? Seducing men away for a quick bite isn't as easy as you seem to think it is."

"True, I've never had much trouble with in myself. Though I prefer the women," Bruce teased back.  Felicity rolled her eyes at his smug face.  "Really though, why all alone?" he asked, turning serious.

Knowing she wouldn't lie to her friend, teasing comments didn't count, Felicity turned to fully face him.  "This isn't exactly my scene, Bruce. I don't really fit in."

"Fitting in is overrated," he replied easily.  Probably something he told one of the others often.  "How about making a few rounds with me?" he offered his arm to her.

"I think you could find better arm candy," she huffed.

"Nonsense. No woman could even think to match your beauty."

Felicity bit her bottom lip as she thought.  She locked eyes with the host of the party.  She wasn't sure of what she saw, but it didn't scare her.  It _did_ cause a fluttering in her stomach and a secure feeling to take hold of her chest.  Taking a breath in for courage, and to loosen the sudden knot in her throat, she rested her hand at his elbow.

Felicity spent the rest of the evening at Bruce's side.  She was introduced to so many people she doubted she would remember a quarter of their names.  A few asked about their costumes, when Bruce continued to name himself as she Consort.  She only rolled her eyes when he did.  And he would just smile at her when she did.

They took many chances to dance on the floor.  Felicity was amazed he knew how to dance, as she hadn't seen him go towards the area set aside for dancing all night.  Occasionally she would end up dancing with Dick or Tim or Victor or some other fellow Bruce knew, but she would always enter and exit the dancing with Bruce.

Somehow he kept her from feeling out of place.  The young IT expert no longer felt as if she was looking in through a glass wall.

"Would you mind helping see our guests out, milady?" Bruce asked after a number of people had come up to them to say goodbyes.

"What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't?" she shot make.  He only grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time Bruce's married comments were actually on purpose. Sometimes I should reread my chapters before posting. I didn't notice that until someone commented on it. Whoops.


End file.
